Kung Fu Panda 2
(executive producer) Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger Suzanne Burgy (co-producers) |Row 3 title= Written by |Row 3 info= Jonathan Aibel Glenn Berger |Row 4 title= Music by |Row 4 info= |Row 5 title= Studio |Row 5 info= |Row 6 title= Distributed by |Row 6 info= |Row 7 title= Release date |Row 7 info= May 26th, 2011 (USA, English) |Row 8 title= Budget |Row 8 info= $160 million |Row 9 title= Preceded by |Row 9 info= Kung Fu Panda |Row 10 title= Followed by |Row 10 info = N/A }} Kung Fu Panda 2 is an upcoming sequel for the 2008 blockbuster film Kung Fu Panda. The theater release date is set for May 26th, 2011.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Kung Fu Panda 2: StoryBig Cartoon Database - Kung Fu Panda 2 It is set to be in 3-D and will be directed by Jennifer Yuh Nelson, with most of the original cast returning, along with some new characters.[http://www.comingsoon.net/news/movienews.php?id=49282 ComingSoon.net - "DreamWorks Animation Sets Kung Fu Panda 2 Date"] Official Synopsis :"In Kung Fu Panda 2, Po is now living his dream as the Dragon Warrior, protecting the Valley of Peace alongside his friends and fellow kung fu masters, the Furious Five. But Po's new life of awesomeness is threatened by the emergence of a formidable villain, who plans to use a secret, unstoppable weapon to conquer China and destroy kung fu. is up to Po and the Furious Five to journey across China to face this threat and vanquish it. But how can Po stop a weapon that can stop kung fu?Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Kung Fu Panda 2 (old version; retrieved August 16th, 2010) He must look to his past and uncover the secrets of his mysterious origins; only then will he be able to unlock the strength he needs to succeed."Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Kung Fu Panda 2: Story Cast Some of the new characters and voice actors have been revealed:IMDB.com - Kung Fu Panda 2 * as Po * as Shifu * as Tigress * as Monkey * as Mantis * as Crane * as Viper * as Mr. Ping * as Lord Shen * as The Soothsayer * as Master Thundering Rhino * as Master Croc * as Master Storming Ox * as the Wolf BossJournalNow.com - "UNCSA alumni have other projects in the works" Marketing The first official teaser trailer was shown with both 2D and 3D versions of and . The trailer was then released on the Internet on November 8th, 2010,Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel and was eventually featured on the Megamind DVD. Four posters have been released so far. On December 30th, 2010, DreamWorks released the first fifteen-second television spot for the movie.Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel Another television spot (with a duration of thirty seconds featuring music by ) was released first on the Internet February 1st, 2011Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel, and then was featured during the pre-game hours of the on February 6th.ComingSoon.net - "Which Movies Will Have Super Bowl Spots?" On February 27th, 2011, a thirty-second TV spot aired during the . The first full-length, two-minute trailer was featured in showings of , and was later uploaded on the Internet by DreamWorks Animation on March 4th, 2011.Viewable from DreamWorks Animation's official YouTube channel Video game will release a video game based on the movie on May 24th, 2011THQ.com - Kung Fu Panda 2™ for the , , for the , and . Prequel A 52-paged comic book prequel to the film is planned to be released by Ape Entertainment on April 19th, 2011. The book synopsis is as follows: :"Finding it difficult to balance his new role as Dragon Warrior with his responsibilities as a son, Po is relieved when his Dad gets some extra help at Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu. When Mr. Ping is taken hostage, can Po save him, or will the restaurant soon be under new management?"Amazon.com - "Kung Fu Panda 2 Movie Prequel" Trivia * , the voice of Po, first announced a Kung Fu Panda sequel during the 2009 , saying he promised that he would try his hardest to make Kung Fu Panda 2 "more awesome than the first one." *The film will also be a sponsor of the 2011 . *This film was originally going to be called Kung Fu Panda 2: Pandamonium, and then switched Kung Fu Panda 2: The Kaboom of Doom before sticking with its current simplistic name.Big Cartoon Database - Kung Fu Panda 2 * , screenwriter of movies like , , and , assisted in polishing the movie's script.ScreenRant.com - "Charlie Kaufman Worked On Kung Fu Panda 2 Script" Gallery Images KungFuPanda2.PNG|Old title from official site KungFuPanda2Poster.jpg|First teaser poster KFP2Poster2.jpg|Second teaser poster kung-fu-panda-2-movie-poster-02-550x878.jpg|Third teaser poster 72244_gal.jpg|Screenshot of television spot Kung-fu-panda-2-still.jpg|First official still from the film (View more...) Theatrical Trailer Video:Kung Fu Panda 2 Trailer 2 (2011) HD References Category:Movies